


Interlude I: I’Vestale

by Jess_S



Series: Elda Kundu Kurutar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_S/pseuds/Jess_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude in my series – Elda Kundu, Kurutar – There & Back Again.  (The Wedding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude I: I’Vestale

**Author's Note:**

> Recap of the story, thus far: Technically takes place between the first and second chapters of Part I – A Wizard’s Tale, and would undoubtedly make more sense if your read the start of the series (the prologue and chapter 1 – it’s not even fifty pages!) before reading this.  
> Dedication: To all everyone on the TandBA mailing list that waited so long for this, and offered to help with only a little opposition.

_**Elda Kundu, Kurutar** _

**There And Back Again: Part I – A Wizard’s Tale**

A Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings Crossover

**_Interlude I: I’Vestale_ **

By Jess S

****

~ * **_Cerin Amroth, Lothlórien, 1 Naarie, 508 TA_** * ~

 

It did take a while for Ránewen to trust him again. Not that he really blamed her. He was the one that snuck out in the early morning light without leaving so much as a note behind or any assurance of his return beyond what his mother might have hurried to offer.

 

Nonetheless, her heart did not wish to be separated from him any longer than necessary either. So after a few more weeks of courtship and a betrothal of one year they found themselves at the same spot Harry had realized his future a little more than a year before.

 

All of the Galadhrim had gathered around Cerin Amroth, dressed in fine robes and gowns for the occasion. The historically romantic spot seemed a fitting scene for the wedding of the foster-son of the Golden-Wood’s present rulers. All around the Galadhrim had gathered as a whole to witness and celebrate the historical event, just as they had a few centuries before for the marriage of the fair Celebrían to Elrond Peredhil. Many elves had come from Imladris, including his sister’s whole family.

 

On this occasion, however, the Elven realms had grown more accustom to peace. Peace enough, at least, that when Lady Celebrían sent a request to the last Elf King on Middle Earth, asking him to lead her brother’s ceremony – and thereby officially recognize her brother as one of the Elven aristocracy, by some strange whim of fancy, or perhaps curiosity, he actually agreed, despite having only learned of Elerossë’s existence a few mere months before.

 

So it was on the first day of the sixth month of the five-hundred and eighth year of the third age that the King of the Silvan Elves, Thranduil of Greenwood entered the glowing glade with his Queen, Cuilwen, at his side. Once he had reached the center of the clearing – marked by a carefully prepared alter to Eru Ilúvatar for the occasion, which was also bedecked in the beautiful blossoms that were an inherent part of the area – the rest of the wedding procession began. First Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel entered. The next people to enter should have traditionally been Ránewen’s mother, who had unfortunately been slain alongside her husband some centuries before by Orcs. In his sister’s place, Haldir Dorthon entered, the March Warden somehow managing to not look totally out of place from within the very body he was ordinarily accustom to guarding. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían, with Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen followed. Haldir’s brothers, Rúmil and Orophin entered the clearing behind them.

 

Finally, Harry knew it was his turn to enter the sacred spot, and he did so with no little amount of trepidation. With the eyes of hundreds – thousands, if the elves watching from tree-top telein in the distance were to be counted – Harry forced himself to calmly make his way down the slender passageway that had been left open for their entrance. After what seemed like another whole long year, like the betrothal period he and Ránewen had spent planning their wedding, he finally reached the alter and turned back towards the passageway, taking no small amount of comfort from the warm smiles of his Elven family.

 

Finally everyone was there, everyone was read, and it was time. After months – nay years! – of waiting for this moment it was finally here. And Harry found himself rather suddenly _terrified_. Even the fine ceremonial robes Galadriel and Celebrían had apparently spent centuries preparing for him – ever since he was supposedly of age in Elven terms, or soon after his first century in Middle-Earth – did not help. Shimmering snow-white silk formed the base, with soft, deep green satin over the top, both embroidered with mithril and countless tiny emeralds and diamonds. All topped with a fine circlet of mithril atop his head. But as royal as this certainly made him appear, it gave him no confidence before the momentous occasion that was now beginning as the talented ensemble of musicians from both Lothlórien and Imladris began the wedding march.

 

Everyone turned as Ránewen made her way down the pathway, accompanied on either side by Veryan Míriel and Voronwë Míriel, who were her closest paternal kin in her father’s absence. Instead of her usual style of beautiful black braids, Ránewen had let her hair hang in loose, shining waves down her back. She wore a wreath made from white niphredil and golden, star-shaped elanor flowers, which were enchanted just as the bouquet he had picked the year before to be ever-blooming. From the wreath hung a veil or mithril lace hung down her back, but her blissful face was left in view. She carried the bouquet he had brought to her in Imladris a year before down the aisle with her, supposedly as a symbol of the hardships they’d already faced and the bright future ahead of him. Her gown was made of shimmering snow-silk, tripped with mithril and embroidered with thousands of tiny pearls, diamonds, amethysts and emeralds.

 

As she – _finally_ – reached the alter, Harry stepped forward to meet her. With smiles and joined hands they turned to face the altar where Thranduil now stood, his queen a few steps to his side, both smiling brightly at the young couple.

 

With a smile Thranduil addressed the assembly, “Mellon, _we are gathered her to share with Elerossë of Lothlórien and Ránewen Galathil a very special moment in their lives. Since their first meeting, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. If any person can show just cause why these two may not be joined together – speak now or hold your peace evermore._ ”

 

For several moments total silence hung around the clearing, broken only by the songs of distant birds.

 

Now turning his smile to the bride and groom, Thranduil continued. “ _You may now offer your vows before Eru Ilúvatar and these witnesses here,_ ” he told them, his voice surprisingly gentle as he nodded to Harry.

 

Once again feeling what was certainly over a thousand pairs, Harry suppressed a gulp and drew in a calming breath, reminding himself that all those who surrounded him were family and friends. Then he quickly called the vow he had prepared to mind, grateful for the ease with which it came due to all the Occlumency training with his foster-mother as he met his bride’s enchanting eyes. “ _I, Elerossë of Lothlórien, foster-son of Celeborn and Galadriel, born Harry, son of Lily and James Potter, hereby take you, Ránewen Galathil, to be my wife, my constant companion, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward._ ” Remembering he was supposed to be smiling, he forced the small smile on his face to widen as he continued on, “ _In the presence of Eru Ilúvatar, our family and friends, I offer you’re my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in all times, good and bad; in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love your unconditionally, to support your in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for all eternity._ ”

 

Thranduil focused his full attention on Ránewen, looking like he might be trying to see into her very soul, “ _Do you accept this vow, my lady?_ ”

 

Her already wide smile someone brightening, Ránewen nodded, “ _I do._ ”

 

“ _Then you may now offer your vow in return,_ ” Thranduil told her, his voice still surprisingly gentle.

 

Not looking even half-so-nervous as Harry felt, Ránewen began, her voice steady and warm, a soothing balm to his anxiety. “ _I, Ránewen Galathil, daughter of Rainion and Indilwen, take you, Elerossë of Lothlórien, to be my husband; my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust your and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through all good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together._ ” As she drew her vow to its conclusion her eyes somehow became brighter. “ _In the presence of Eru Ilúvatar and these witnesses, I hereby give you my hand, my heart, my love, my life and my soul, from this day forward, forevermore._ ”

 

“ _Do you accept this vow, my lord?_ ”

 

Harry nodded in response, “ _I do._ ”

 

Thranduil directed his attention to the countless guests, “ _Do any here contest these vows?_ ” After another moment of silence he continued, turning towards  Harry once more. “ _Do you have your lady’s ring, my lord?_ ”

 

“ _I do,_ ” Harry replied, drawing a box from his pocket: the same little mithril box, in fact, that had held the engagement ring Celeborn had given to him within a year before, which still resided on Ránewen’s finger.

 

“ _Do you have your lord’s ring, my lady?_ ”

 

Ránewen accepted a similar looking box from one of the Míriel twins, “ _I do._ ”

 

“ _Then you may now exchange your rings before Eru Ilúvatar and all the witnesses here._ ”

 

Harry took another deep breath before opening the box, revealing an elegant ring, made of mithril just like the engagement ring, but with a fairly well-sized emerald set between two slightly smaller amethysts upon it. “ _Ránewen, as a ring has no end, neither shall my love for your._ ” Gently taking her hand, he removed the ancient ring his foster-father had given him from her finger, switching it with the wedding the smiths of Lothlórien had forged from his commands. “ _I choose your to be my wife from this day and forevermore, and give you this ring to remember my vows hereby,_ ” after gently closing the box and slipping it back into he took her hand in both of his and bowed over it, placing a slightly slow on its back before rising to meet her eyes again.

 

“ _I will forever wear this ring with love and joy._ ” Ránewen replied, before withdrawing her hand to open the box her cousin’s had carried for her till now. “ _And to you, Elerossë, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love._ ” After gently removing the engagement band she’d given him from his finger, she replaced it with the mithril band she’d chosen for him. “ _As it encircles your finger, may it remind you that you are always surrounded by my ever-enduring love._ ”

 

Harry bowed his head slightly, glancing at the band or mithril, encrusted with tiny emeralds and amethysts so that it sparkled as well as shone. Still smiling brightly, most of his nervousness all but gone, he replied, “ _I will wear it gladly, my lady. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this day and the vows we’ve made._ ”

 

Harry almost jumped, startled when Thranduil raised his voice to call, “ _May the cup bearers approach?_ ”

 

Arwen and Celebrían came forward from their spot in the inner circle around them, going off to the side slightly while Haldir turned and moved in the same direction. Arwen collected a ceremonial goblet of mithril from a table just to the side of the altar, while Celebrían and Haldir both retrieved small, identical carafe’s made of crystal and clearly filled with a dark red wine.

 

When the three had each reached their positions directly in front and alongside the bride and groom, Thranduil nodded to Harry and Ránewen. “ _With this wine you may acknowledge the joining of your families along with yourselves._ ”

 

Once again forced to release Ránewen’s hands, Harry turned slightly to accept his carafe from his foster-sister while Ránewen turned to accept hers from Haldir. Both then turned to face each other once more, only slightly turned toward Arwen who’d drawn a step nearer and now held the mithril goblet up between them.

 

Harry raised his carafe in salute to his foster-parents, his sister, his brother-in-law, his nephews, his niece, and then the Galadhrim in general, before pouring the wine in his carafe into the goblet and returning the now empty carafe to Celebrían, who returned to her place beside her husband, the carafe still in hand.

 

Ránewen saluted Haldir, then Rúmil, then Orophin, as her paternal relations, and then Veryan and Voronwë as her maternal relations, before saluting their guests as a whole and finally pouring her carafe of wine into the goblet with his before returning the carafe to Haldir, who took two steps back to his previous position as escort, still holding the carafe.

 

Thranduil looked out to all the gathered Elves, “ _Do the Elvendom accept this marriage?_ ”                         

 

As one the Elves all replied, “ _We do. Before Eru Ilúvatar and all the Valar we do._ ”

 

With a slight, graceful curtsy, Arwen gave the goblet to Ránewen before returning to her place with her parents in the inner circle.

 

With a radiant smile nearly splitting her face, Ranewen again salutes her family, this time with the goblet, before raising it in toast to Harry’s family, then to the guests as a whole, then to Thranduil, and finally to her smiling groom, before raising the goblet to her lips and taking one long sip. She then passed the half-empty goblet to Harry.

 

Harry accepted the goblet with a warm smile, ignoring the voice from his youth that still wasn’t sure he should be drinking alcohol, let alone getting married. A little more smoothly than the previous time – these things get easier with practice! – Harry raised the goblet first to his family, then to Ránewen’s family, then to the guests, then to the King and Queen of Greenwood the Great, and finally to his bride, before finishing the wine. He then handed the goblet to King Thranduil.

 

Smiling happily for the couple, Thranduil declares to the pair, “ _By the authority given to me by the Elvendom of Middle-earth, I, King Thranduil of the Woodland Realms now pronounce you husband and wife._ ”

 

Later, Harry would remember the ceremony passing in mostly a blur of anxiety, but he was fairly sure he had not made any serious mistakes, because suddenly he and Ránewen were kissing, and all the Elves around them were cheering. All too soon in his mind, that glorious moment ended and they drew apart.

 

His eyes met Ránewen’s joy-filled gaze and he happily leaned down towards his smiling wife to hear her quiet words over their people’s cheers.

 

“Mae govannen, verno nîn,” she offered softly. <Well-met, my husband>

 

His smile somehow managing to widen even more, Harry replied, “Mae govannen, vesse nîn.” <Well-met, my wife.>

 

Even Thranduil’s mighty voice could barely be heard over the cheering as he called to the audience as a whole once more, “ _I now present Eru Ilúvatar and to all of you gathered her, Prince Elerossë and Princess Ránewen of Lothlórien!_ ” *

 

With bright smiles, the newlyweds bowed to the King in thanks before turning to accept the congratulations of their guests.   
  
  
  
**_End of Interlude._**

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Latin:  
> Reminiscori – to call to mind/recollect/remember. (Latin)  
> Abeo – to change (Latin)
> 
> Elvish:  
> Elda Kundu – Elf Prince  
> Kurutar – Wizard King  
> I’Vestale – The Wedding  
> Embarenya – Middle-Earth  
> Heru - Lord  
> Heri - Lady  
> Melda nin – Beloved/My love  
> Laa - No  
> Dan – but  
> Elleth - female elf  
> Istari - (a) wizard  
> Naarie – June
> 
> Author's End Note: Well, what do you think?  
> Oh, and I KNOW many people disagree with my calling Harry (as the foster-son of Celeborn and Galadriel) a prince, but both Elves are related to Elven royals! Really, I spent a LONG time researching them. Look around as much as you want on this, but the easiest place to look, I thought, was on Wikipedia, where most of the information I’ve found in MANY other places is adequately summarized in a biography for Galadriel, and one for Celeborn as well. Galadriel is “the only daughter and youngest child of” Prince Finarfin of Noldor, whose wife was Eärwen, a cousin of (Princess) Lúthien. There’s more confusion with Celeborn’s ancestry, but he IS known as a kinsman of Thingol Greycloak, a very important Elvish King, historically/mythically. Therefore, they ARE Elven royals, so technically their children are too!  
> BUT since that seemed to bother so many people, I altered T&BA a little to have King Thranduil give Harry and Ranewen the titles of Prince and Princess of the Eldar instead. As the only remaining Elven KING on Middle Earth, I think he should be more than able to do so.  
> Bye for now!  
> ~ Jess S


End file.
